


To save an angel

by curiumKingyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The zombie outbreak has an unexpected side-effect: some people are developing wings instead of turning into brain-eaters. They are called angels. Castiel is an angel who needed saving. Dean is always ready to do some saving!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To save an angel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it inspired by an amazing fanart by [this person](http://deangrayson.deviantart.com). Unfortunately it seems like he took it off his gallery :x

His lungs were burning, legs shaking under his weight. He knew he wouldn't last too long, not with all those demons chasing him. He flapped his wings trying to get some impulse, some extra energy, something! Things would be easier if he wasn't already bleeding; he felt like a wounded animal in the middle of a cluster of sharks; the demons could smell his blood and it was a horn asking them to chase him.

He looked over his shoulder and winced, he was sure there were less of them before...

Castiel held the kitchen knife tightly in his right hand, the left one wounded and bleeding too much to handle the weapon. Once more he felt like his legs were made of some soft material not meant to take him too far, but he kept trying, breathing erratically and flapping his wings fruitlessly.

The crappy lightning played a trick on his eyes and he tripped over a piece of a broken tree. He flew across the dirty street, rolling and bumping into every bit of junk the demons had thrown around the city. He end lying in the broken sidewalk, head spinning and his left wing turned into an unnatural angle. To make things better the knife had landed far from him, in the middle way between him and the demons. He sat, hurting all over and trembling , he wrapped his arms around his bent legs and closed his right wing over himself, trying to make a protective cocoon. He shut his eyes and listened the unsteady steps of the approaching demons.

Suddenly he heard a loud shout and the distinct sound of gun shots in the middle of the night. He dared to open an eye and the silhouette of a police officer standing between him and the dead demons was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The man was holding two still smoking colts and his sharp eyes were searching in the darkness for other demons. After a while he put the guns back into their holsters and turned to face Castiel who was still sitting awkwardly with a wing around himself.

“You okay?” the police officer asked, Castiel nodded an affirmative, slowly putting his wing down.  
The man smiled at him and it lit up his face like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. Castiel felt a small answering smile spread on his face. “I'm officer Dean Winchester” he said, offering the angel a hand, which was accepted. When Castiel's fingers wrapped around Dean's warm hand a shot of electricity ran down the angel's spine causing him to whimper.

For a wild moment he was sure he was meant to find that man, to be saved by him. People used to say angels have high sensitivity, specially in love matters and he wondered if that was some sort of signal.

Dean might have thought Castiel was wounded since he had grabbed his hand but remained on the ground. The officer pulled the angel up, trying to make him stand up. However, Castiel was far lighter than he appeared to be and the strength Dean used was enough not only to pull the waiter back to his feet but also to make him loose balance and fall over the police officer. Faster than he could realise, Dean's arm found its way around Castiel's waist, pulling the shorter man closer.

Castiel moaned, immediately trying to get as close as possible. In less than one second he had memorized every detail in Dean's features; from the blood soaking his temple to the color of his eyes and the burnt gold hue of his hair. Silently his hand moved up to caress his face and Dean closed his eyes, resting against that soft touch.

“My name is...” Castiel started, but was cut off by the sudden press of lips against his own. Soft at first, but quickly turning into a heated press of bodies and tongues. The angel's leg wrapped itself around Dean's hips and the officer's hand gripped it tightly, keeping them close together. When he was sure he was delirious, Dean bit his lower lip gently, sucking on it before letting it go in order to put some fresh air into his lungs.

“Castiel” Dean said. “Your name's Castiel”

Castiel's blue eyes widened and once again he considered being either delirious or facing the one man he was supposed to be with. Dean smiled at his bewildered expression and nipped lightly at his lips before pointing to the golden tag attached to Castiel's waist coat. There was written “Castiel” in a fancy calligraphy. The waiter smiled and rested his head against his savior's neck, enjoying the way he shook under the soft caress.

“It's a pleasure to meet you” he said, happy that Dean's arm was still tightly wrapped around his waist.


End file.
